


The Shinigami's Centipede

by DualityXS



Category: Tokyo Ghoul, tokyo ghoul re - Fandom
Genre: Amnesia, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Hand Feeding, Heavy Angst, M/M, POV First Person, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-23 09:04:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4871062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DualityXS/pseuds/DualityXS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A certain Half Ghoul wakes up in hospital with no recollection of his past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've always wanted to write a Arisasa fic. Okay shush. And Two Twines part 2 is on hiatus.
> 
> Enjoy.

The sky was ripped away from my retinas. It recced like a dirty, torn sunset, awash with browns and dull greys. Greens and summery oranges and yellows swirled into the mass of diminished monochrome. I could feel my skin slowly cooling from the discarded sun and my blood froze within my arteries. Is this dying? I think to myself as my muscles seize and collapse. As my nerves stop sending their impulses of pain. My body connects with the cold hard ground, my bones shattering and splintering into diamonds around my frame. It is so much darker now. Almost to the point of pitch black darkness.

Except there is a small light. Flickering like an ember it surges around with a trail like a comet. It’s a scarlet red, with a mixture of pale pinks and crimson. It’s staring at me where I lay in the coal. It blinks. Coming closer. It’s an eye, connected to a pale face. And there is the other one, grey just like the stone encrusting my skin.

“Hello” It whispers. “It’s me” That voice. Vaguely familiar. Like it could match my tongue instantly.

“You have to be strong for what is to come, Kaneki”

It’s not right. Who is this person…

Kaneki. Kaneki. Ken. Ken. That name. I have to remember that name!

\--

“It’s brain waves are increasing!”

“It’s heart rate is gaining!”

“Life systems seem to be rebooting!”

“It’s waking up! Quick! Call Arima-san!”

Searing. The feel of my eyes as they crack open. It’s so bright. So painful. Where am I? Why is it so bright? My mouth doesn’t will to speak. I can’t form words. The roll of my tongue and the purse of my lips are non-existent. I can’t communicate. My vision adjusts, a ceiling. The scene dulls, the light falling away as my eyes adjust to the faces dashing around and past me. Their mouths are moving, but I am receiving no sound. Well… Apart from that impossible crackle in my ears. Like a thousand tiny feet tapping away inside my ear canals.

“Ugh” I mouth. Trying to talk. The faces become frightened. My arms and legs are tied down. I can see the metal shackles attached to my frail wrists. Bone and sinew showing through pallid skin. I look so ill… And… I’m so hungry.

A man enters the room as everyone else seems to flush out. He sits down beside me. I realise I’m in a bed and he’s on a chair. I must be in hospital. The stench of antiseptic encroaches my nostrils, invading my thoughts.

“He…lp” I try for words, my throat dry as a desert. I need a drink. A drink. Please. I’m so thi…thir… Hungry. The man stares. Clutching a notebook he jots down some notes before staring at me more. I try to move towards him, my vison clouds over and I’m pressed back down onto the bed. I squawk, a croaky noise of surprise at he presses onto my lungs. I feel my ribs buckle under his weight.

“You can hear me right?” He whispers through the crackle of my ears. His voice vile and severe. It held a touch of venom as he pulled off of me and went back to his stare.

“I am going to ask you some questions” He began. His eyes were void of emotion as I squint towards him. Why is my vision so blurry? If only I could rub the grit out of my eyes. I feel terrible. Terrible.

“Who are you?” He speaks in a softer tone now. But it is still edged with his venom.

“I am…” I go to respond but the rest of the sentence doesn’t come. Like my mind has gone blank and crushed into a singularity. Who am I? I can’t remember. I can’t remember who I am. Of all things… who am I? I feel tears well up into my bloodshot eyes. My lip wobbles as I am overcome with a huge wave of emotion. Sadness. Terrified. Worrying. Anger. Who am I?

“I… I… Don’t know…” I fumble with my words. A lump of ache forming in the base of my throat. It threatens to force its way out into a monster of delusions. I bite back. A grimace lacing my features as I rid the emotions from my thoughts. Leave me alone. The man jots down my answer.

“Do you know where you are?” He asks. I want to get out of here. I need to get out. Oh please don’t keep me here. Panic. My lungs pumping the air in and out, in and out. My heart racing and my skin becoming clammy and cold. Help me.

“I don’t know…” My voice trembles as I begin to shake violently.

And that is when the man floats closer. His features still stone cold, stoic and venomous. But in his eyes is the taint of something warmer and calmer. His breath ghosts my ear. “Your safe” His fingers caress the skin and bone of my arm in small soothing circles. My breathing slows as I calm down from the touch of this man. I don’t even know who he is. He ruffles my hair, making sure to delicately touch some strands.

“What are you?” He whispers and pulls away to sit back in his seat. His face back to the mask he carries and his eyes, void of emotion. What am I? What sort of question is that? What am I? As in I’m Japanese? Male? Human?

Flesh. Blood.

Guts. Muscles. Fat.

I’m drooling, it’s uncontrollable. I see him jot down something. His face falling into something close to disappointment.

“You are a Ghoul” He answers for me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Shinigami visits the Half Ghoul in hospital.

A week has passed. At least I think it was a week. My understanding of time has been destroyed. There isn’t even a window in the box-like room for me to judge the time of day based on the light outside. A couple of days ago I was presented with a pair of round glasses, they sitt comfortably on my nose and ears and have given me better vision. Has my vision always been like this? It must’ve.

I’m still so hungry… A ghoul? What is that? It’s what that man told me… I am a ghoul? This is confusing, my head kills. It’s like there is a crown of thorns etching into my skin. The pain radiates in waves of blisteringly hot lava. I just want food.

I still don’t know my name. Who am I? Will the man tell me? Will I even find out who he is? I need to know. I need to know who he is. So I can rip into him. Taste the warm blood flowing through his veins. Oh god. The thought of it… makes me so hungry.

\--

“Hello” He greets me. Taking a seat on the chair beside my bed. He’s clutching his note pad again. A pen poised between his fingers as he scrawls words down. I can smell him. I can hear his heart beat. I want to take a bite. Just one bite. Let me please.

“You’re hungry, aren’t you?” His voice is delicate and quiet. I nod my head strongly. There is this scratching in my eye. It feels funny. Drool coats my chin as his smell wafts over to me. Humans. Flesh. Let me eat you! The man pulls out a container. It’s filled with a red substance that sloshes when he moves it. It smells different. Sour. Tart. Something that will make you tighten your lips at the taste. He opens it and reaches in. He pulls out a chunk of the stuff. It looks like meat. But doesn’t smell right.

“Eat” He pushes the chunk closer to me. My nostrils bearing the strong, sour scent of it. I turn up my nose, not wanting the foul looking substance.

“If you don’t eat, you will get sick” He persists. Fine. I’ll take a bite. This man seems to be looking out for me anyways. I may as well please him. He looks like the sort who would punish you if you disobeyed. I take the chunk in my mouth, the angle difficult from where I am shackled to the bed. It rolls in my mouth and has a slightly stringy texture like gristle. Nevertheless it seems to be satisfying my hunger.

“Thank you…” I whisper as he picks up another chunk. I still don’t know his name. I don’t know my name. “Um. Sir... Your name?”

“Arima Kishou” He states as I take the next chunk into my mouth. “But you will address me as Sir, only” I swallow the meat. Feeling my fatigue drift away. The ache of my body begins fading as well and my skin becomes less pale and clammy. The muscles will need working on.

“And... My name? ... Sir?” I whisper as he digs around in the container for more chunks. He’s silent and presents me with a larger piece. I take it from his fingers and savour the sour taste which was growing on me now.

“Haise” He responds. Closing up the container. Haise? Is that my name?

“I’m Haise?” I ask, swallowing my mouthful.

“Indeed you are” He answers. I swear I saw a sly smile collecting at the corners of his mouth. He jots something down in his notepad and leaves the room without a goodbye.

My name. My name is Haise. Haise. Hai-se. It sounds normal. _But it’s not my name._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are welcome.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter. I have to study.

I am woken up to the sound of clicking. There is an unknown man hovering over me with a key. He reaches close and clicks open the shackle around my wrist. I find out my other wrist has already be unshackled. I can freely move my arms now. The muscles scream inside of me from lack of use and malnutrition. I can finally see the extent of my wasting. I guess I had been in a coma or something…

“You are moving to a new place” The man states. His eyes are large and brown. He stares at me with bags lining the underside of his lids in deep shades of blue. He grins. Wide and Toothy as he reaches to unlock the shackles around my feet. I’m moving. But where? Somewhere nicer? Warmer? Less quiet? Oh, it gets so quiet at night. So deathly quiet. And it terrifies me.

“Where?” I ask. Not wanting to speak any more than that. The man pockets his key and looks back towards me. He has spiky brown hair. Much like his eyes.

“I believe you are going to stay with Arima” He smiles. Why so smiley? He gives me the creeps. But Arima? Yes! I have really come to enjoy that man’s company. He made sure to see me very often. To feed and read books to me. The brown-haired man collects up the shackles and puts them away into a special looking case. He then jots a few notes down before leaving the room.

“Arima is on his way, so just wait here” He chirped as he disappeared through the door. The door, which was conveniently left wide open. I take up the chance to explore. The first time I’ve been allowed to walk since I woke up from that awful sleep. I sit up and swing my legs over the bed. Slowly and carefully I put weight onto both of my feet. Using the bed for support I stand. My ankles buckle beneath me and I crumple to the ground. Ouch. Dammit. Not strong enough yet.

“Haise?” A voice echoes through the door as I attempt to get into a crawling position. It vaguely sounded like Arima’s. I manage to pull myself along the ground, much like a baby beginning to crawl. I poke my head out of the door frame to see two men conversing just outside. One was unmistakably Arima Kishou. His hands clutching the handles of a wheel chair. Right. Idiot me.

“Haise…” Arima sighs as he turns his attention away from the smiley brown-haired man. He pushes the wheelchair closer to the door and looks down at me with disappointment.

“Uh… I tried to walk… Sorry Da- Sir” Slip of my tongue, so close. He must’ve heard the falter in my speech. Was I really going to call him Dad?

“You are not healthy enough yet” He states. His face emotionless. “Come on, let’s get you up”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments would be cool.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are welcome.  
> This is like a tester chapter... to see how it goes. So lots of feeback?


End file.
